Happy Birthday Hinata!
by Romez
Summary: What will our kuncklehead give Hinata at her birthday party? Wait, how did he even GET invited into one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha? Looks like you'll have to read and find out. NaruHina. Average Fluff.
1. And so it begins

**Happy Birthday HiN4cH4n! This two-shot is for you!**

**XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

_**Chapter 1**_

Hyuuga Hinata was a nervous girl, everyone knew that. Or rather, it was not that she was nervous, but she was shy, which had an air of nervousness to it. Days like today would make her especially shy AND nervous. Why was today so special? Well for one thing, it was her birthday. But that normally did not make her nervous since when she did have a birthday, it was always with family and other Hyuuga members. Now this leads us to the real reason why she was nervous. This birthday wasn't going to be celebrated with other Hyuuga, but with her friends. This too isn't a big cause of nervousness for the young princess. Now you're asking, what IS making her so nervous? Well, it's not a thing, but a person… a person named Uzumaki Naruto. How did Uzumaki Naruto get invited into one of the most prestigious clans in all of Konoha? Well, let's find out shall we?

_1 week before birthday_

Hinata stood in front of her father's study room door, fixing herself up and zipping up her jacket so that nothing could be shown. The girl had quite a bust, which was envied by girls who had the imagination to figure out what was beneath that jacket and caused many a nosebleed among the perverted male population (meaning any male over 14 that saw her).

Raising a fist, she gently rapped her knuckles against the wooden door, and waited for a response. A surprisingly gentle "come in" was heard from the other side of the door. Following the orders, she opened the door and bowed before walking to face her father.

"Good evening Father, what is it that you wanted to see me for?" Said the confident Hyuuga Heiress. Ever since Naruto's leave, the young princess strove to be more confident. She was willing to go all the way, even if it killed her. Seeing that she was alive, it looks like she made her goal.

"Hinata, please sit down." Her father said sternly, though, with a subtle, soft undertone. Hinata caught onto this and wondered what was up. Normally, her father was stern even if it meant having to die because of it.

So, she bent down on one of the Tatami mats into a Seiza position, facing her father who too had adopted the same pose as her. After a moment of silence, Hiashi finally spoke up.

"Hinata, Next Saturday is your birthday." Hiashi stated, to which Hinata merely looked on, trying not to show her confusion. They both knew it was her birthday after all, so why mention it? So either he had something really important to say, or he was going to do something outrageous.

"So, as a present to you for becoming a fully matured woman and having become a worthy master of the Gentle Fist style, I will allow you to invite your friends over. I will even allow you to be alone with your friends since I am confident that you are responsible enough not to do anything that would shame the Hyuuga name." Hiashi paused for a moment, looking at her daughter with semi-curious eyes. Continuing, he said, "I also already took the opportunity to send an invitation to everyone you have ever associated with."

Hinata sat there, an unreadable expression across her pristine face. However, if one was perceptive enough, one could've noticed the slight widening of Hinata's eyes in what could only be assumed as shock and surprise. Though, these words were a mere understatement as to what she was really feeling. Her mind, still in shock, finally heard the rest of what Hiash had said.

Finally breaking her stoic face, she blurted out what was on her mind. "EVERYONE?!" Hinata yelled out, but quickly closed her mouth shut, hoping that she didn't just ruin what had been laid out for her.

To her surprise, Hiashi merely quirked an eyebrow before replying, "Yes, everyone Hinata. Even that dreadful Uzumaki boy." Hiashi's face distorted into a grimace at the mere mention of the blonde's name, but if Hinata saw good in the boy, then she must be right because like her mother, Hinata seemed to have an ability that far surpassed that of the Hyuuga's Byakuugan. It was the ability to perceive people for what and who they really are. Hiashi began reminiscing about the time he had spent with his wife. He had been even colder than he was now, even a little bit sadistic. Then he met his wife, but he didn't change much even while he dated her. However, it seemed that she could see his true heart, better than he could see it himself. Eventually, he showed his calmer, gentler side to her. All along, she had been right about him. It frustrated him to no end that she was right, but it didn't matter… not anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his daughter blurt out once again. "Naruto is not bad! He's just…" Hinata stopped and mentally scolded herself. Any more of these out-of-turn rants and she would be in serious trouble. Or that's what she thought.

'_He's not bad?'_ Hiashi pondered this for a moment. With a deep sigh, he replied, "Maybe… Maybe you're right Hinata."

Hiashi noted her reaction, a slight ripple in her eye. Though Hinata's face was for the moment, as stoic as his, the eyes do not lie for they are the window to the soul. What he read in her eyes was confusion, severe confusion. Hiashi almost felt like smiling. Almost.

"Well, that is all I have to say. You may leave now Hinata. May you bring honor to the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi said, before getting up. With a slight bow, he turned and left towards the training area, to meditate and gather his thoughts.

Hinata on the other hand, was in the same position and had not moved a muscle. She couldn't, because after all, those past few minutes caused her the greatest shock and confusion she had ever experienced in her life.

_Hinata (Present Time)_

Hinata looked around. She still couldn't believe it. All of her friends were here, celebrating her birthday. Even the ever brooding Uchiha Sasuke was here. Her lips formed a small frown. Though she did not hate Sasuke, she did hate the fact that he tried to kill her beloved Naruto-kun. That itself would be unforgivable but, since Naruto saw Sasuke as the brother he never had, she couldn't stay made at Sasuke. Still...

"Hey Hinata! Great party." Hinata immediately recognized the voice and gasped, before turning around to see a grinning Naruto. Immediately all the right reactions took place. First she blushed. Then her heart began beating rapidly. Then she started lacking breath. Then, a wonderful feeling of butterflies and nervousness in her stomach. Yup… all the right reactions of love one would say.

"I didn't think the Hyuugas even knew the meaning of a party, no offense Hinata." Naruto said as he looked around. Indeed, it seemed that the Hyuugas did know something about partying as portrayed by the merriment in the room. Sakura was off, still flirting with Sasuke. It didn't bother Naruto much anymore, if at all. He had known this would happen. Suddenly, a gleaming, small, silver bowl crossed his vision.

"N-None taken Naru-" Hinata began, but was cut off.

"Is that ramen?!" Naruto said pointing to one of the servers, who seemed to be carrying a bowl that emanated a smell he had always come to know as ramen, the food of the gods.

"Y-Yea, it is N-Naruto-kun. I made sure t-that everyone ate food that they l-liked." Hinata proceeded to sit down in one of the chairs, feeling too faint to keep on standing. After all, she actually held a conversation with Naruto without fainting.

Naruto looked at the ramen for a moment, then at Hinata who seemed to be ill. For a split-second, he debated on whether he should make sure Hinata was alright, or get some ramen. The choice was obvious.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said before leaving to find one of the waiters.

As Naruto walked off, he failed to see the slightly saddened look that adorned Hinata's face. She sighed in disappointment, though she told herself that she should've expected this. Though Naruto had acknowledged her as a friend, he wouldn't go to simple lengths such as caring for one's health, even if he did have a tendency to try and sacrifice his life for people he cared about. Hinata let out another resigned sigh before she felt a hand tap her shoulder.

Looking up, she saw Naruto looking at her. Something about the way he was looking at her suddenly made her happy and nervous at the same time. Not that she wasn't already nervous. Snapping out of her delusions, she noticed that Naruto was offering her a cup of water.

"Heh, you should drink some water." He said as Hinata took the cup of water from his hands, albeit, nervously, "I remember sometimes that Sakura would get something called 'dehydrated', or that's what Kakashi told me. He said the only way to cure it was to drink water. You looked like Sakura just now so I figured you had 'dehydrated'." Naruto grinned goofily, a hidden sign of nervousness, as Hinata just looked at him with a funny look.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, her heart feeling even as if it had left her body and gone up to heaven.

Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment, pausing lightly at the sensation the seemed to be running throughout his body. "Y-Your welcome." Naruto stuttered. Turning around, he went to get some ramen, all the while wondering why he had stuttered… and whey he felt good and yet, so embarrassed?

Hinata looked at the cup which to her was no ordinary cup. No, this was a cup that represented Naruto's care and attention for her, even if it was just being friendly. Something caught her eye as she looked at the water. It was a reflection of her; only, she was smiling like a silly goofball, and blushing to add to that.

"You look happy Hinata-chan." Looking up, she noticed Ten-Ten standing there, with a knowing look on her face.

"It's b-because everyone is h-here and having a good time." Hinata replied, hoping that her secret wasn't out.

To her shock, Ten-Ten laughed. "You don't expect me to believe that do you? Everyone could be gone and you'd still be happy as long as Naruto was here."

Hinata blushed a furious crimson red and, stuttering, she tried denying Ten-Ten's bold accusation (which were true). "A-Ah-Ah…umm…" Something said the she couldn't deny it even if it caused her death.

To her embarrassment, Ten-Ten laughed again, who knew full well what Hinata's reactions meant. "Hinata, you're a silly person. Only a blind fool, or in this case, Naruto, would not be able to see that you're head over heels in love with him." Once again, Ten-Ten laughed as Hinata's mouth was wide open in shock. And here Hinata thought that she had kept her feelings a secret.

Ten-Ten smiled and, after patting Hinata's head, left to talk to said object of Hinata's affection. Of course, Hinata did not know this, otherwise she would've asked what Ten-Ten wanted with Naruto. So Hinata just sat there, still holding her cup that she treasured dearly. She was a bit thirsty though, so she drank the water inside, slowly, trying to see if she could taste the scent of Naruto.

"You're really enjoying that water aren't you Hinata?" Hinata choked on the water momentarily, before looking at the smiling visage of Ino.

"W-What do y-you m-mean?" Hinata said, fidgeting slightly due to the increased nervousness she was feeling.

Ino giggled as she shook her head, her blonde hair swaying with the movement. "Well, when I saw Naruto giving the water to you, you looked so lovestruck! I mean, there were practically little pink hearts in your eyes Hinata!" Ino smiled as Hinata became more and more flustered by the truthful accusations. A redder and redder face accompanied the frustration as well.

"I-I-I mean, well i-it was, u-uhh." Hinata hung her head down, hoping that her long hair would cover her face from the overly happy Ino.

Ino looked at a frustrated Hinata and for some reason, became a little envious of her. Ino thought that it could be possible for Naruto to return Hinata's love because unlike Sasuke, Naruto wasn't a cold, unfeeling bastard as much as Ino hated to admit. Reaching out and patting her head, Ino spoke softly, "Hey Hinata, don't worry too much. Naruto may be an idiot, but he's not emotionally blind. Talk to him, I'm sure it'll turn out for the best." With that being said, Ino walked away, actually feeling really good about helping Hinata.

Hinata just sat there, her head still hanging. But the she began to think, all the time Naruto was gone, what had she been trying to do? She had been trying to improve her confidence, not to be weak. But it seemed that no matter how hard she tried, Naruto would forever be her greatest source of strength, but also her greatest weakness.

With a hardened resolve, she got up from her chair to go and prepare herself before going to meet said ramen-lover.

_Naruto (walking down one of the hallways)_

"Shoot… now where did that guy say the bathroom was?" Naruto paused for a moment, finger on chin, trying to remember the servant's words, "Did he say, left, straight, right, left? Or was it left, left, straight, right? Or right, left…oh ramen! Where the heck am I?" Naruto let out a defeated sigh as he hung his head, slumping his body forward slightly. Looking up once again, he figured he might as well keep searching, he might get lucky.

Somehow, he managed to find a flight of stairs. With nature now beginning a more insistent call, he hurried upstairs to see if there was a bathroom. Once upstairs, he looked down the hallway and saw many doors to the right of him while on the left side, there was a rail with a view of the floor below. Naruto not really caring about the view, decided to check each door. The first one was closed, the second one was closed, and so were the third and fourth. Nearly at the edge of peeing his pants, Naruto desperately hoped that the next door would his salvation.

And it turned out to be unlocked. Thank the Kami of ramen, Naruto nearly broke the door upon opening it due to the rush he was in. Looking around, he vaguely noticed that it was a room of some sort, but not really caring about that at the moment, he continued looking for the toilet. Looking to the right, he opened the door immediately upon seeing it. He let out a sigh of relief, it was a bathroom in all its glory, but he wasn't relieved just yet. Closing his door, he proceeded about his business.

_Hinata_

Hinata walked down one of the many corridors, confident that she'd be able to pull it off. But the more she thought of it, the more it made her nervous, and the more it made her want to go back to the party. But no! If she didn't do this, she would never be able overcome her shyness of facing Naruto!

Walking up a flight of stairs, she continued down the hallway and opened the second to last door of the hallway. Entering her room, she noted a familiar scent in her room. It almost smelled like Naruto. Shaking her head at the silly notion, she discarded the thought. After all, Naruto didn't know where her room was, and why would he be there even if he did know the location of her room? Besides the only way Naruto could've been in her room was if Hinata had finally snapped and forcefully dragged Naruto into her room, tied him up, and… Whoa! What was Hinata thinking?

For a moment, she looked out the window that sat a few feet above the head of her bed, trying to get rid of the embarrassing thought out of her mind. Then, she contemplated on what dress to wear for her beloved Naruto. But then a thought crossed her mind, did Naruto like girls with dresses? Biting her lip, she hoped that he did or else all these preparations would be all for naught.

Going to her closet, she opened it and immediately blushed. There, right in front of her, was a scarlet red dress that Ino had given her in case Hinata had ever needed to seduce someone, as Ino had put it. It lacked sleeves and straps, which Ino told her was perfect since guys were turned on by girls who showed their necks. Then there was the front, which seemed to hug her breasts, accentuating her bust, and showing a decent amount of cleavage as well. Ino had told her that if this failed, showing a bit of cleavage would surely catch a guy's attention. No doubt whatsoever. Finally, there was the lower half of the dress. It was very revealing, leaving very little to the imagination. The back rand down all the way to her heels, but the front barely covered her front. It might as well have been a small cloth covering her since the front part only reached down to the middle of her thighs. And as if it wasn't short enough and revealing enough, there was a slit on each side which, at the right angle, would let the seer know if the girl in the dress was wearing panties or not. Ino had graciously advised her on going with the 'no panties' idea to which Hinata merely passed, her brain not being to wrap around the idea of not wearing panties. Well, it wasn't the idea of wearing the dress so much as Naruto seeing her in that dress… then him getting turned on, dragging her into his room and… oh my!

Blushing, she decided to try it on. Besides, it's not like anyone was going to see her in it. She was in her room and everyone else was too busy enjoying the party. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little bell rang, telling her that this was a bad idea. But she ignored, squishing out the feeling of uncertainty with seemingly solid logic. After all, this was for Naruto, not her. Well, maybe not this particular dress, but she was still doing it for Naruto. So slipping off her thick coat, she began her disrobing process by quickly shedding her mesh undershirt and her pants.

_Naruto_

"_Ahh… that felt good!"_ Naruto thought, finally feeling satisfied after relieving himself. Then a curious thought entered his mind. _"I wonder, why is that people say that they need to go the bathroom 'badly' when after you pee, you feel good?"_ Naruto thought about that for a moment, then shrugged before finishing his toilet time. After flushing the toilet, he went to wash his hands.

_Hinata_

Hinata heard the sound of a toilet flushing coming from behind her bathroom door. Puzzled, she wondered why there would be anyone in her room. Maybe one of the maids were cleaning up inside, but needed a break. This is what Hinata figured. A thought occurred to her, maybe she could ask the maid if the dress looked good on her? So, she stood there, waiting for the door to open. The sound of someone washing their hands was heard, then a squeak of the faucet being closed. The door unlocked and the knob twisted, the door slowly opened…


	2. And so it ends

_**And so, it continues…**_

_**XXXXXXXxxxxXXxxxxxxxx**_

Naruto finished washing his hands, but for some reason, he still felt as if he had soap on his hands. Ignoring it for the moment, he unlocked the door and began to open it slowly, still not shaking the feeling of soap from his hands.

_Hinata_

The door finally opened, revealing the presence of… _"NARUTO?!" _Hinata screamed in her mind. Her mind, in a surprised shock, did not register that she was standing here before Naruto… in a very sexy, very revealing red dress.

Naruto paused for a moment. _"Ok… let's see. I just came back from the bathroom. Right. And… here's Hinata. Hinata….. wow…"_ Naruto thought as his eyes wandered towards Hinata's buxom chest.

Naruto raised his hand, then extended one finger. "Hey Hinata… when did you get… those?" He said as his hand lowered and now was pointing at her chest. He vaguely noted that her face had turned a deep crimson red and that her knees were starting to shake. _"Whoa… her… legs…"_ Naruto thought absentmindedly. He had never seen this side of Hinata before, heck, he didn't even know this side of Hinata could exist! Talk about revealing the beast.

"Umm…" Hinata fidgeted around nervously, hugging her chest, trying to hide what she had never wanted to show the world… except maybe Naruto. Her face turned a darker shade of red at that last thought. She felt her body rise in temperature as she actually started feeling hot in the skimpy dress. Her heart was beating faster and her breath came out shorter, in small little gasps. Her anxiety began overwhelming her to the brink of tears. What if Naruto thought she was some sort of…slut? If he thought that… she wouldn't be able to live anymore. Biting her lip, she shut her eyes, feeling the sting of salty tears begin to pool in the corner of her eyes. What if Naruto didn't like her anymore, even as just a friend because of this moment? She couldn't bear to lose Naruto. She let out an emotional tear.

Naruto panicked upon seeing a lone tear slide down her smooth and gentle face, a face that never sent a malicious look before, a face that seemed to care way too much about others. Not really knowing how to handle a situation like this, Naruto simply blurted out a semi-thought out sentence, "But umm! It's not like I don't like it! Your br— YOU! Look nice… in that dress umm… I like it. I-It… fits you… you look pretty…" Then, a moment of silence.

Hinata looked up, shocked and relieved, and saw Naruto grinning goofily with his hand behind his back. A swelling within her heart caused her to do something she would've never had the courage to do before and in future retrospect, would make her wonder how she had the courage to do it. She hugged him.

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed, completely caught by surprise when he suddenly found himself being grasped into a tight embrace. For some odd reason, he began remembering the time when he hugged Hinata after Hinata found that weird bug thing that would help in the retrieval of Sasuke. Naruto heard a small sob come from the Hyuuga Heiress and strangely, he began remembering his conversation with Ten-Ten.

_Chat with Ten-Ten_

"_Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned around as he saw Ten-Ten walking towards him, grinning brightly._

"_Yo!" Naruto replied with a wave of his hand._

"_Hey, Naruto. What do you think of Hinata?" Ten-Ten asked bluntly._

"_Hinata?Well… she's kind I guess. She's nice to everyone and likes to help out." Naruto grinned for a moment, "She has the same nindo as me, so she must be strong too."_

_Naruto failed to see the mischievous glint in her eye and only had a moment before Ten-Ten asked, "Do you like her Naruto?"_

_Without any hesitation, Naruto replied, "Yea, I do." Something didn't click with how easily Naruto replied. Then she figured it out, Naruto was an idiot. Of course he didn't think of 'liking' like everyone else did. He thought of 'like' as friendship instead of love. But then, she got an idea._

"_Hey Naruto, any time Hinata's feeling bad. You should say that to raise her spirits!" Ten-Ten smiled excitedly, for some strange reason._

"_Doesn't she already know I like her?" Naruto asked, a bit confused. Ten-Ten merely shook her head before coming closer to Naruto and whispering in his ear, "Maybe you could give her a small kiss?"_

_Naruto's eyes bulged to huge proportions as he exclaimed, "W-What?!" The, he thought about it for a moment and found it that he actually quite liked the idea. "Well… maybe… I guess."_

_Naruto had to cover his ears as Ten-Ten let loose a high-pitched squeal of delight before grabbing his collar and dragging him closer to her. "Naruto." She said seriously, "When you kiss a girl, tilt her chin up so that she's facing you and looking into your eyes," She paused briefly before getting a nod of understanding from Naruto, "Then, you gently whisper her name before kissing her and afterwards, tell her how you feel about her." Naruto nodded again._

"_Yatta! Well, that's all there is to it. Have fun Naruto!" Ten-Ten then walked away to find Sakura, but not before giving him one last piece of advice, "Also Naruto, giving a girl a kiss when she's feeling sad or depressed is a must! Well, see ya!" Naruto merely stood there, rooted into his spot, trying to make sense of what Ten-Ten had told him. It actually didn't make sense, but he was sure he'd figure it out when the time came._

_Naruto and Hinata (present)_

Seeing as this was a perfect time to make use of Ten-Ten's words, Naruto gently pulled away, which slightly confused Hinata. But the confusion soon lost out to surprise when Naruto gently placed a finger beneath her chin, making her look directly into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes. "Hinata…" They way he said her name sent an electrical shiver down her spine. Then, Hinata's heart began pumping wildly as she looked on and noticed that Naruto was closing the gap between their faces.

"_I-Is this… no… it can't be… this is!" _Thought Hinata's excited mind. This was the moment she had always dreamed for, something she thought impossible. But yet, it seemed like her dream was about to come true. Hinata closed her eyes, slightly moistening her lips as she ran her tongue over them, and waited for the heart stopping kiss.

It arrived, but not on the spot she expected. Hinata felt Naruto's lips make contact with her cheek and she opened her eyes as he pulled away. What just happened? But before her train of thought could continue, Naruto spoke.

"Hey Hinata, you're a good friend and uh… you know, nothing you do could ever make me hate you, or dislike you. It's actually kinda hard to not like someone whose so nice." Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he said this, hoping he had followed Ten-Ten's instructions correctly. Poor Naruto, he did follow the instructions, but they weren't used correctly.

Hinata, stunned, did not expect this. _"No, no, no, no! This is not how it's supposed to be!" _Whether by some internal strength or some supernatural force, Hinata spoke to Naruto for once, without a stutter. "Naruto! That is not how you kiss someone!" Hinata exclaimed.

"E-Eh?!" Naruto now was extremely confused. What did Hinata mean? And, why did she drop the suffix at the end of his name?

"This is how you do it Naruto!" With unfathomable resolve and courage, she grabbed Naruto's face and mashed her lips against his in a passionate fury. She took in his lips hungrily, desperately, finally being able to satisfy one of her long awaited passions. Her heart began beating faster and faster with every second she kissed and her insides felt as if they were on fire. Kami it felt good. Finally, after an intense make-out session (to which Naruto barely even kissed back due to surprise), she pulled away, her chest heaving from lack of breath.

In a soft, but satisfied voice, Hinata said, "I love you… Naruto-kun." She looked into Naruto's surprised, yet dazed eyes and gave him a small smile, "That's how you do it…"

"H-Hinata…" Naruto was at a loss of words, needless to say. He had no idea what had just taken place, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he had enjoyed it. The smell of lavender swarmed his sense of smell and the taste of strawberries penetrated his taste buds as he subconsciously ran his tongue across his lips. Naruto noted that Hinata tasted _very _good.

Hinata blushed in response, but a curious thing happened. She saw Naruto lick his lips… and he seemed to be enjoying what he tasted. Unconsciously, Hinata's heart began beating like a Congo Drum as she realized that the only thing that had touched his lips were hers. What made her heart beat even faster was that she just realized that she actually not only hugged Naruto, but kissed him as well. It was a miracle her heart hadn't stopped beating.

"Hinata…" Naruto called out.

"Y-Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun?" She asked, nervous that he might be mad, even though she had just witnessed a reaction that had been the opposite of anger AND that it was him who kissed her first.

"I think… I'm going to kiss you again..." And before Hinata even let out a word, she felt Naruto's deliciously warm and most lips press against hers in a passion similar to hers. Hinata's body immediately weakened at the kiss and her knees began to tremble when she felt Naruto caress her back gently. Shivers ran up and down her spine as Naruto dragged a finger up the curvature of her spine, then back down again. Hinata's mind became filled with the haze of pleasure and all of her senses shut down, only feeling Naruto's kiss and touch at the moment. All this felt surreal to Hinata, like if she wasn't even there, but she couldn't deny the warmth that began accumulating within her, sensitizing every nerve of her body. Vaguely, she realized that Naruto tasted like ramen. But nothing is ever perfect in life, and, to ruin such a good moment, someone walked into the room.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto and Hinata froze in their spot, with locked lips. Then, Hinata slowly pulled away to find who the voice belonged too. Neji.

"Wait, no. You can't be Hinata, of course not! What am I thinking?" Neji looked at Hinata, specifically, at the very skimpy and revealing dress, "No, Hinata wouldn't dress like that, never in a million years!" Then he looked and saw Naruto, who had been kissing the girl who looked like Hinata.

"Naruto, no, that's not Naruto either. How could he possibly know the location of Hinata's room? No, not likely, this is all illogical." Turning around, he opened to the door and just as he was about to leave, he took one last look at the two nervous people in the room. "Definitely not them." And so, with a sigh, a traumatized Hyuuga Neji left the room, promising himself that he would never try Sasuke's 'special' tomato recipe ever again.

A moment later, Naruto and Hinata heard a frustrated yell outside the bedroom, followed by someone who seemed to be falling down the stairs. They looked at each other, both realizing that they were still in an intimate position. Immediately, they let go of each other, embarrassed, but at the same time, happy beyond belief. Naruto, though, had to keep his eyes from wandering to certain parts of the Hyuuga's luscious body, not that anyone blamed him. He had never seen her figure before and now that she was such a provocative dress, he couldn't help but be surprised, shock, and pleased all at once.

Hinata seemed to have caught a trace of Naruto's thoughts as she looked at Naruto's wandering eyes. Immediately, she covered herself with her arms as much as possible, even turning around so that her legs would be hidden by the back part, which was the only part that covered her legs. Hinata's reaction made Naruto realize he was acting perverted and he mentally berated himself before speaking up.

"S-Sorry Hinata… I just, is that, you uhh… l-looked really…good." For the first time ever, Naruto blushed.

Since it was Hinata, she too blushed as she replied in a quiet voice, "T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun." A moment of silence filled the room, neither speaking out of embarrassment. Hinata was still facing away from Naruto. Then, Naruto quipped up.

"Oh yea! I forgot!" Almost seemingly forgetting what had just transpired, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in purple paper. "This is your birthday present Hinata!" Naruto grinned, making Hinata turn full around to face him. After all, it was impolite not to look at a person who was giving you a present.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun." She said as she took the box gratefully. It warmed her heart that Naruto had even gotten a present for her, but, she also became curious as to what the present was because after all, Naruto was Naruto. She wouldn't be surprised if Naruto had given her ramen vouchers, not that she would complain, any gift from Naruto was a reward in of itself.

Unwrapping the paper, she saw the box underneath the paper was a lavender color, just like her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had been thinking of her eyes when he chose the box, if he had chosen the box that is. The mere thought of Naruto thinking of her made her blush even redder, but enough stalling. Hinata gently opened to box and was shocked to see what was inside.

She pulled out a silver necklace. Attached to it was a silver locket, and on the inside was the Hyuuga Symbol with Hinata's name written on the inside of the locket. Hinata, was shocked and happy, to say the least.

"So… do you, like it? Hinata?" Naruto asked, seemingly nervous. When he had been shopping earlier, he had no idea what Hinata liked. But he did remember Jiraiya telling him that girls loved Jewelry, especially if they had a special touch by the present-giver. Following Jiraiya's instructions, Naruto had begun his search and found the silver necklace with the attached locket and bought it… mostly because it was the only thing he could really afford unless he wanted to give up eating for the next week or two. Then, they had asked him what to add inside the locket. Naruto had given them the details and they did what he asked. Once he had looked at it, he nodded, thinking that it would be a good birthday present.

Hinata, in a dazed stupor, looked at the necklace, then at Naruto, then back at the necklace, then back at Naruto. With a tear of happiness streaking down her cheek, she replied, "It's absolutely beautiful Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned. "Heh, Happy birthday Hinata!" He then saw Hinata put on the necklace, and she looked positively radiant as she smiled.

"This is the birthday present ever Naruto-kun!" She was absolutely radiating happiness, which completely overrode her usual reactions to Naruto. This made Naruto feel very good inside, good that he was the source of such happiness.

"Heh, well, you haven't opened the other gifts, so how would you know if mine was the best?" Naruto grinned as Hinata blushed cutely and smiled, even though she was being teased by her object of affection.

Suddenly, Naruto remembered Hinata tellimg him that he loved her. So, making sure he heard right, he asked, "Ne Hinata, is it true that you… umm… love me?"

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, but she replied with form conviction as she said softly, "Yes Naruto-kun. Very much so." Hinata closed her eyes, fearing that his response to her confession would be bad. Hinata indeed was a silly girl.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out what to do. _'Never deny a girl's feelings, always give them a chance! If they confess, take them out later on'_ Rang Jiraiya's advice. He didn't know whether he loved Hinata or not, but he knew that he did like her. So, he followed Jiraiya's advice.

"So… would you like to go out on a date with me, to Ichiraku's ramen then?" Naruto found himself saying, which oddly gave him of feeling of water sloshing around in his stomach. Later on, Naruto would find out that this feeling was called 'being nervous'.

Hinata looked up and even before she could think about it, she immediately replied, "YES!" She covered her mouth immediately and blushed, embarrassed about her reaction. She heard Naruto chuckle a bit, but she was glad to see him smile.

"So, how about tomorrow?" Naruto asked, oddly overjoyed that she had agreed.

Hinata smiled, "That would be lovely Naruto-kun."

Naruto then realized something, "Ne, we should be getting back to the party Hinata."

"Yea…" For a moment the two stared at each other, gazing into each other's eyes. The light inside the room turned to a soft orange glow, indicating the sunset that was showing through Hinata's window. A new bond was forming between them, one that would be unbreakable even if death claimed them because after all, true love never dies.

_El Fin_

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**I hope you guys liked the ending. This is my first NaruHina story after not writing for what seemed like the longest time (My NaruShizu doesn't count). Well, read and review, tell me whether you liked it or hated it. I at least hope that it satisfied some of you NaruHina lovers and turned some SasuHina into NaruHina lovers as well ******

**Well, Ja!**


End file.
